The Revenge of Hacha Chacha
by nld200xy
Summary: It has been a long time since all the other monkeys who tried to take over Townsville were defeated, but one has risen up and seeks vengeance on the girls who ruined his master plan. Can he get it or is he doomed to fail like before?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any of its characters.

The City of Townsville, home of the Powerpuff Girls, three very special little girls who were created one day to protect the citizens from evil. And to think it was all a result of a very simple recipe. Sugar, spice, everything nice and the accidental addition of Chemical X.

However, that chemical also spawned Mojo Jojo, an evil genius monkey who used his power to one day create a legion of other simian brainiacs. All turned on him and tried to take over, but the girls managed to defeat them as they were all reverted back to normal, all except one.

We now take you to that very monkey, a proboscis monkey to be exact. He had a long helmet to hide his massive brain and wore a blue vest with a dark-purple cape. He was currently walking through an abandoned part of town with a look of sadness on his face, taking a deep breath.

His name was Hacha Chacha and he had quite a spiel, a diabolical plan with lots of appeal. He spread out many bananas to far and wide and fixed up the folks for a slippery slide. But alas, it was not meant to succeed as the Powerpuff Girls thwarted him with ease.

He made his way to a run-down old shack and let out a sigh, slowly entering and closing the door behind him. As soon as he did, the material broke off its hinges and fell backwards, dust rising up as he blinked and turned around, shrugging his shoulders.

He then slowly made his way over to a ripped up sofa with cockroaches living inside of it, picking up a remote and turning on an old, tiny TV that surprisingly still worked. And ironically enough, he happened to have it set to the news where a story of the girls defeating the evil Mojo and having him imprisoned once more was showing.

On screen was a broken down gorilla mech with Mojo being loaded up into the back of a prison truck, growling, "Celebrate your victory now, but soon it is I who shall be celebrating after I escape from prison from the millionth time!"

"Yeah, yeah, like we haven't heard that before!" a girl with short black hair and a green shirt name Buttercup retorted.

Blossom, who had orange hair and wore a red bow and shirt, sighed, "Yeah, it's getting pretty old at this point," as a girl with blond hair, pigtails and a blue shirt named Bubbles giggled, "No matter how many times you try to take over Townsville, we'll always be there to stop you."

"Indeed," stated the mayor, a short man with a white moustache and a hat that always hovered over the side of his head, "I always feel safe with you girls around. Now, if you're okay with one more task, can you help me open my jar of pickles?"

Hacha watched this with his eyes narrowed. His blood boiled every second that he watched this, and soon enough, he picked up his remote and hurled it into the TV screen, shattering it as he breathed heavily, clenching his fists and letting out a loud cry of irritation.

He then calmed down and took one last deep breath, a wicked smirk on his face as he got up off the sofa and made his way toward a rickety staircase leading to the basement. He then blinked and bit his lower lip, carefully shifting down the steps as he knew going too fast would likely break them. And once he reached the bottom as he let out a maniacal laugh and stood before something large covered by a cloth.

He pulled out a small gear from his pocket and reached under the cloth, inserting the part into what was hidden underneath. Whatever he had planned, he was certain that this would allow him to have his revenge on the girls who ruined his life.

The following day, the Powerpuff Girls were currently enjoying breakfast when suddenly, a phone that resembled a happy clown head started buzzing, its nose blinking. With that in mind, Blossom flew over to the phone and picked up, asking, "What is it, Mayor?"

The others listened as she nodded and turned to them, saying, "Girls, the town's in trouble. Apparently, there's a monkey going around terrorizing the citizens with a giant robot."

"Wait, he busted out of prison already!?" Buttercup remarked as the redhead shook her head and replied, "Actually, Mayor says it's not him this time."

Bubbles blinked and asked, "Do we know any other evil monkeys?" as Buttercup sighed, "Who cares? Let's just go kick his butt! He'll be sorry he ever crossed us!"

As it so happened, the evil monkey in question was, indeed, Hacha Chacha. He was currently piloting a giant robotic orangutan with gun barrels for fingers and a glass dome atop its head where the proboscis monkey stood behind a cockpit. Though currently, all he was doing was using the robot to scare people. For whatever reason, he had not yet made use of his weapons, but why? Could it be that he was saving them for the girls themselves? How fiendish!

And sure enough, the girls soon arrived on the scene as Blossom pointed at the cockpit and exclaimed, "Alright, we don't know who you are, but we're here to put a stop to your madness!"

Hacha's eyes widened as he slowly turned toward them with a fiendish grin on his face. But while he seemed rather delighted to see the girls, all of them simply stared at him blankly.

"Hey, that guy has a helmet just like Mojo's," Buttercup uttered as Bubbles snapped, "Who are you and why are you ripping off Mojo Jojo's style!?"

Hacha's grin widened as he sang, "You may not remember me, but I remember you, the trio who made my fiendish plans go KABOOM! Well, if you wanna know the name of the one who will beat you, listen close, listen well, this is what I'll do!"

The girls and the nearby citizens stared in stunned silence with awkward expressions on their faces as he continued to sing, "My name is Hacha Chacha, and I have got a plan, a scheme to get my vengeance, revenge on all man! With my banana blaster, so powerful and grand, I'll spread all my bananas all over the land!"

With that, he pressed a button as the robot pointed his arms outward, firing banana peels out of its fingers. Hacha had it swing its arms so it could cover more ground, eventually having it dance while shooting its peels.

"With just a push of a button, it unleashes a hoard," Hacha sang while everyone else continued to stare, "With all these peels around, you never get bored! You won't be able to walk anywhere without slipping and sliding! And don't bother going to your homes 'cause there's no use hiding!"

Buttercup turned to her sisters as both of them shrugged their shoulders, Hacha adding, "I can see you shaking, I bet you wanna run! Be my guest, but there's no point, you'll never spoil my fun! With all these peels everywhere, it's gonna be quite hard! And now my revenge on you is finally gonna start!"

The girls blinked as he ended his dance and asked, "Well, are you gonna try and stop me or would you rather give up?"

The girls folded their arms and smirked before nodding at one-another, Hacha adding, "I wouldn't blame you if you turned tail-" his eyes widening when all three took to the sky and flew toward the cockpit, a look of panic taking over as he exclaimed, "OH NO, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!? I FORGOT THEY COULD FLY!"

And soon enough, the girls shattered the glass dome and sent a barrage of punches into Hacha, knocking him out of his robot as he flew onto a pile of banana peels. As if that was not enough, Blossom flew down to his level as he slowly looked up at her with fear in his eyes, whimpering and shaking his head.

"Sorry, but you've been a very bad little monkey," the redhead said as she lifted up her arm and gave his foot a light push sideways, causing him to spin across his peels into a lamp post.

As a part of his helmet broke, Hacha twitched all over and uttered, "Alas, it seems I've lost again, but this isn't over. I'll return even stronger... um... I got nothing."

And soon enough, Hacha was taken to prison after his peels had been cleared up. And as if that was not enough, he had been put in the same cell as Mojo, the chimp turning to him and growling, "Hey, I remember you!"

Hacha gulped and asked, "Would anyone like to trade cells?" as he could tell his mate was not in the least bit happy to see him.

And once again, the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls. Though seriously, bananas again? I thought he was gonna try something different.


End file.
